THE NIGHTMARE DEMON MAKES CHRIS TELL ALL
by Blood Red Sharingan
Summary: A new story by me. haha. . so The family knows who Chris is. Leo knows who Chris is. And Chris knows who Chris is. COMPLETE.
1. A potion

Here is another story. I am calling it, THE NIGHTMARE DEMON MAKES CHRIS TELL ALL.

ch1

"How does it work?" Chris asked his aunt Phoebe, "Will it help me with my nightmares?"

"It should," Pheobe said holding the potion, "But I still think you hsould talk to someone about them."

"Which is why I didn't ask your opinion," Chris said, "Now give me the vial."

Pheobe nodded and said, "Take it before you go to sleep."

"Okay," Chris said giving Pheobe a hug, "Thinks for helping me make a potion."

"Your welcome," Pheobe said smiling and huggin him back.

"Anyone home!?" Leo yelled orbing in the attic.

"Yes Leo," Pheobe said with a grimmance, "Just don't yell."

"Sorry," Leo said turning around, "There is a demon loose."

"There is always a demon loose," Pheobe said scarcastically, "That is why we are witches."

"This one's different," Leo said, "No one has ever seen him before."

"He's from the future," Chris asked confused.

"Thats what the Eldars think," Leo said giving Chris a small smile, "Do you know of any demons that could of come bck?"

"Just Wyatt," Chris snarled.

"Maybe he has just been hiding," Pheobe said.

"Whats he look like?" Chris asked.

"All I know is that it nees a Power of Three spell," Leo said.

"What does?" Paige asked walking in the attic.

"Demon," Pheobe said promptly.

"What demon?" Paige then asked.

"Me," a cold voice said, "and I'm the nightmare demon.

They all turned and saw a brown haired, black eyed male demon standing there.

Well that is the end of chapter one.


	2. Nighmare sleep

I know I just posted ch 1 but to get people interested in the story I had to post chapter two.

Ch2

The demon threw some dust at Chris and he passed out.

The demon then shimmered out.

"Chris!" Leo yelled catchin Chris before he hit the ground.

"What was that?" Pheobe cried out.

"He put Chris to sleep," Leo said grabbing Chris beneeth the knees to pick him up, "What wre we spossed to do?"

Paige looked at her nephew's face and sighed.

"We could put him on a bed," Pheobe suggested.

Leo nodded and said, "Which bed?"

"Piper's," Pheobe said.

Leo nodded and orbed to Piper's room.

Paige and Pheobe grabbed and Paige orbed them to Piper's room.

"He's suffering," Leo said looking at Chris's face which was full of pain.

"We could look through the book to find a spell to wake him up," Paige said smiling at Leo sadly.

Leo nodded and sat next to Chris on the bed and whispered, "I'll be right here son. I wont leave."

As Chris slept he had a nightmare. It went something like this...

Chris was in the manor. He was fourteen or to be exact it was his fourteenth birthday.

He was so happy he ran all about he house. He was so fast that he ran into Paige.

"Whoah," Paige said laughing, "Watch where your going.

Chris looked at Paige's hot pink hair and smiled.

"I will," he promised.

he then ran off to his room while Paige laughed.

Chris got into his room and saw Wyatt there.

"Hi Wyatt!" Chris yelled giving Wyatt a huge hug.

"Hello Chris," Wyatt said confused, "Why are you so happy?"

"Don't know," Chris said laughing.

"Well," Wyatt said handing Chris a $20, "Go see a movie. Be happy else where."

"Cool," Chirs said taking the money, "Thanks Wyatt."

Wyatt nodded as Chis left the room.

The movie Chris saw was a Star Trek movie. He liked it becasue over half the people got sucked out of the ship and died.

he orbed hom and saw his mother laying on the ground dieing.

"Mom!" Chris screamed.

"Chris," Piper said weakly, "Get the book and leave before he comes back."

"Who?" Chris whispered.

"Wyatt," Piper hissed in pain, "Your brother is evil." Piper stopped talking a moment and then said, "Remember that I'll love you forever."

"Mom?" Chris asked his voice full of panic, "MOM!?"

Chris then had an idea and screamed, "DAD!!!"

Okay now I am ending the chapter. So how giving me a review to make me happy?


	3. Pruedence Dies

****

Thanks for the reviews. A little help with this chapter, Leo told Chris to go to the park on his eighteenth birthday and he will speak with him. Now read the story to figure out what happened. Now on with the story.

Ch3

Leo was nearly falling asleep when he heard Chris scream, "Dad!"

Paige jumped and Pheobe said, "Chris?"

They all looked at Chris who was screaming.

"His dream must be bad," Paige whispered.

"I hope he is okay," Leo said softly.

_Chris was now in the park. He was eighteen years old. A little girl, his cousin, named Pruedence was standing next to him._

"Where's uncle Leo?" she asked.

"I don't know," Chris said softly.

"Lets go Chris," Prue said, 'I'm scared."

Chris nodded and grabbed Prue's hand to orb them away.

Before he could a demon shimmered in behind him and grabbed Prue.

"No!" Chris screamed lunging for Prue.

"No no little brother," Wyatt said suddnely appearing and grabbing Chris to hold him back, "Watch our little cousin die!!"

Chris screamed as a dagger was thrust into Prue's heart.

"No!" Chris screamed, "Wyatt no please! She is all I have left!"

Wyatt then laughed and orbed out.

Chris went down to Prue's body and sobbed. Then out of anger, he telekenticly threw everything at the remains of the bridge.

"Chris?" a voice said walking up behind him.

Chris turned and saw Leo.

"You didn't come," Chris whispered, "You were late."

"I'm sorry Chris," Leo said softly, "Wyatt had me trapped and it was complecated to escape."

Chris shook his head and Leo saw that Chris was crying.

"I'm sorry Chris," Leo whispered, "I didn't save Pruedence. I'll leave now."

And with that Leo orbed out and Chris was alone.

"No!" Chris screamed at the sky, "I hate you Wyatt!"

Then Chris took one more look at this cousin and then orbed out.

"Bye Prue," he whispered.


	4. Leo dies

Here is ch4

CH4

Leo looked at the sleeping face of his second son.

"Did you find a spell yet?" Leo asked Phoebe softly, "He looks like he is getting worse."

"Pheobe looked at Chris' withering body and put a hand on his cheek.

"Wait I found something," Paige said suddnley, "Look!"

She handed the book to Leo and pointed to a page. It said....

****

The nightmare demon

He feeds off a persons worst nightmares.

There is no known vanquish for him but with the Power of Three he could be vanquished.

If a person is afflicted try wrtting a spell to wake them up or if you can't do that write a spell to help them with their nightmares

"Thats all it says?" Leo asked Paige.

"That is all that is there," Paige said, "You read it yourself."

"Write a spell," Leo demanded looking at Paige, Please write a spell I can't stand to see him like this."

Paige nodded and she and Pheobe started writting a spell.

Leo wondered what was going on inside Chris'mind.

__

Chris was not twenty years old and he was fighting some demons.

"Give it up witch," one of the demons snarled throwing a fire ball at Chris, knocking him down.

"Never," CXhris gasped trying to stand up, "Not untill your defeted."

The demon cakled and threw another fireball at Chris.

Then a darklighter orbed in and shot Chris with an arrow.

"No!" soemone screamed.

A dagger was thrown at the demon and the darklighter was knocked out.

Chris felt someone thouch his face and he felt his wounds slowly fading away.

Chris opened his eyes and saw Leo over him looking relieved.

"Dad?" Chris croaked out.

"Yeah Chris," Leo said huggin Chris tightly, "I'm here."

They were that way untill the darklighter woke up and shot Leo in the back and orbed out.

"Dad!" Chris cried out.

"Go Chris," Leo gasped, "Go and save yourself. Remember that I love you."

Then Leo died and Chris cried.

****

That is the end of chapter four


	5. Chris wakes up and hugs leo!

****

Ch5

"Hows the spell coming on?" Leo asked Phoebe and Paige.

"Almost done," Phoebe said glancing at Chris.

Leo nodded and sighed.

About five minutes later Phoebe said, "Done."

Paige nodded and went to Phoebe and said, "Will it wake him up?"

"I think so," Phoebe said smiling.

Then they said the spell.

****

Hear now our words.

Hear now our cries.

Son, Witelighter dear.

Wake from your nightmares.

Wake and be free from fear.

Then Chris woke up with a gasp.

"Chris," Leo said happly, "Your awake.

Chris looked around at this surroundings and then gave Leo a huge hug.

"You okay?" Leo asked confused.

"Yeah," Chris said breaking the hug off, "I'm fine.

Leo heard the Eldars call him and he orbed off.

"Now," Phoebe said as Chris was about to orb out as well, "What was that for?"

"What?" Chris asked looking at Phoebe.

"You hugged Leo," replied Phoebe, "Why?"

Seeing that there was no way out of this question Chris gave in.

"Something my nightmares taught me," Chris replied, "That I was scared of losing Dad so I hated him."

"Uh," Paige said confused, "You didn't want to lose him so your mind gave you reasons to hate him?"

"I think so," Chris responded quickly, "Can I leave now?"

"No," Phoebe said, "Stay here please."

Chris looked at Pheobe and nodded.

"You need to tell Leo how you feel," Phoebe told him.

"I can't," Chris whispered.

"Okay," Phoebe said, "I will. LEO!"

"Phoebe no!" Chris cried as Leo orbed in.

"Yes Phoebe?" Leo asked looking at her.


	6. Chris doesn't want to lose you

****

Ch6

"I have something to tell you," Pheobe said, "It is why Chris hugged you."

"Okay go on," Leo said to Phoebe while watching Pagie stuggle to keep Chris in the room.

"He told me," Phoebe said smiling, "That he doesn't want to lose you."

"What?" Leo asked turning back to Chris, "Is that true?"

Chris didn't answer and Paige pinched him.

"Ow!" Chris cried out. He then turned to Leo and said, "Yes it is. Are you happy now?"

"Well," Leo said softly, "Yeah I guess I am."

He took a step toword Chris and Chris tried to back up.

"Can we talk?" Leo asked softly.

"Well," Chris sighed, "Phoebe write a spell to vanquish the demon. Paige scry for him. Leo." He stopped a moment and corrected himself. "Dad go get Mom. I will help Phoebe with writting the spell."

Leo was suprised that Chris called him Dad but did as he was told.

Paige went to scry for the demon and Phoebe and Chris started writting the spell.

After a few minutes Leo and Piper orbed in.

Piper gave Chris a hug and said, "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Thanks," Chris said huggin her back.

"Is the spell ready?" Paige sked, "Cause I already have his location."

"Yes," Phoebe said laughing, "Lets go."

They all orbed to the Golden Bate Bridge and saw the Nightmare demon looking at them smiling.

****

End Chapter


	7. I can't

Well thanks to all my reviewers.

CH7

"The spell!" Piper cried out.

The girls started saying the spell.

The pain you caused to all

Will make you take a great fall.

This Power of Three comands

That you nightmares will take control.

They all stood back as the nightmare demon died.

"That was easy," Piper commented, "Now will someone take me bck to Magic School?"

"Sure," Paige said grabbing Piper and Phoebe, "And we will leave you two alone to talk."

They orbed out and Chris and Leo were alone.

"Chris," Leo said.

"Yeah Leo?" Chris asked.

"Is what you said earyler true?"

Chris glanced at Leo and said, "Yes it is."

Then Chris started to orb out.

"Wait," Leo said.

Chris stopped his orb.

"Why?" Leo asked.

Chris didn't say anything.

"Why?" Leo asked again.

Chris shook his head feicerly.

"Chris?" Leo asked confused.

"I can't explain," Chris said orbing out.

Chris was in the attic where Paige was standing waiting for him.

"Did you talk to Leo?" she asked.

"I can't," Chris whispered, tears filling his eyes, "I just can't."

Paige just looked at Chris and then put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I can't," Chris repeted sobbin, "I can't tell him or anyone."

"Chris," Paige said softly, "Why not?"

"I don't know," Chris whispered.

"Will you tell me?" Paige asked gently.

Chris looked at Paige for a long while and then said...

REview and you can find out what he said.


	8. Chris cries!

I know no one reviewed ch 7 but i couldn't resist.

Here is chapter eight.

Ch8

"Fine," he whispered.

Chris sat down on the chouch and sighed.

"Dad was never there for me," Chris started, "he was never around. But when I was dreaming I remembered something."

Chris stopped.

"What?" Paige asked gently.

"That he died savinig me."

Paige looked at Chris shocked.

"Yeah," Chris laughed grimly, "He saved me. And then he was killed because of me. All becuase I was born."

Paige gave Chris a huge hug and he gave in to it.

"Its my fault," Chris said, "Like everything else it was my fault."

"No," Paige whispered, "It is not your fault."

Chris cried on Paige's shoulder untill a voice said, "Excuse me."

Chris and Paige turend and saw Leo. Chris gasped and pulled away from Paige.

"Chris wait," Leo said.

"No!" Chris cried, "You heard! I didn't want you to hear!"

"Chris," another voice said, "I called him."

They turned and saw Phoebe.

"I'm sorry," Phoebe whispered, "I didn't want to freak you out."

Chris had backed into a cornor.

"chris," Leo said, "lets talk."

Chris glanced at Leo and nodded. Phoebe and Paige left the attic and Leo walked over to Chris.

"So I died saving you?" Leo asked carefully.

"Yes," Chris said softly.

Leo didn't say anyting for a long while.

"I'm sorry," Chris said suddnley.

Leo was shocked.

"For what?"!" he cried out.

"For treatin you the way I did," Chris whispered.

"Its okay," Leo said pullin Chris inot a hug.

"No," Chris said starting to cry again, "Its not."

Leo just let Chris cry into his shoulder.

"Its okay," Leo said over and over.

What they didn't know is that Phoebe and Paige were watching them with happy smiles.

"Lets go," Phoebe whispered, "We'll talk to them later."

Paige nodded and they went downstairs.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Can I hunt demons with you sometime?

Thanks to my reviewers

Ch9

"You okay?" Leo asked after a while.

"Yeah," Chris said blushing, "Sorry I broke down like that."

"Its okay," Leo laughed, "Everyone has to breakdown sometime."

Chris gave him a small smile.

"Hungry?" Leo asked Chris.

Chris just looked at Leo in suprise, and then his stomach rumbled.

"Lets go eat something," Leo laughed orbing himself and Chris to the kitchen.

Leo went to the fridge and rummaged through it.

"Lets see," Leo smiled, "We have pizza, steeak and some meat stew. What do you want?"

"Uh," Chris said, 'I don't really care."

Leo nodded adn took out the stew. Leo put it on the counter and Chris took out two bowels. He then poured some stew in each of the bowls and they sat down and ate it.

"Thanks," Chris whispered, "I love you Dad."

"I love you too Chris," Leo said, "Now will you answer some questions?"

Chris nodded.

"Can I go demon hunting with you?" Leo asked.

Chris stared at Leo in confusion.

"Well?" Leo asked again, "Can I?"

"Sure," Chris said laughing, "Is that what you wanted to ask?"

"No not really?" Leo said with a smile.

"So what did you want to ask me?"

End chapter


	10. The zoo

****

ch10

"Can we spend some time together?" Leo asked.

Chris pretened to think about it.

"Yes," He said after a while, "We can. When do you want too?"  
"How bout tomorow at dawn?" Leo asked.

"Dawn?" Chris asked, "Okay."

Leo laughed and orbed out of the manor. Chris orbed to P3 and went to sleep.

Chris woke up a 5:00am and heard a noise. _What on earth_? he thought looking around P3.

A box fell from the shelf it was on and a voice called out, "Chris!"

Chris reconized the voice as Leo's voice.

Chris looked around in confusioin. Then he felt someone grab his arm. Chris jumped.

"Sorry," Leo said laughing, "Didn't mean to scare you."

Chris felt his muscles relax and said, "Dad it is before dawn."

"I know," Leo laughed, "I just thought I would some and wait foryou to wake up. I was a little clumsy though."

Chris looked at Leo and shook his head.

"What do you want to do?" Leo asked.

"What ever," Chris said, "Doesnt matter to me."

Um..." Leo said thinking, "Do you want to see a moive or something?"

"The zoo?" Chris suddnley asked looking hopefull.

Leo laughed.

"Why the zoo?" he then asked.

"You asked," Chris said.

Leo grinned and said, "Well lets go then."

Leo grabbed Chris again and orbed them to the city zoo.

Leo and Chris were right inside.

"So," Leo said, "Wanna look at the monkeys?"

"Sure," Chris said and they walked to the monkey cage.

The whole morining went this way untill lunch time.

"Hungry?" Leo asked.

Chris stopped a moment and thougth and nodded.

Leo orbed them back to the manor and they ate sandwhiches. Then Phoebe walked in.

"How are you guys?" she asked them.

"Fine," Leo said, "Just taking the day off."

"Even Chris?" Phoebe said pretending to be shocked.

"Yes," Chris said, "I am taking the day off."

Phoebe smiled and gave Chris a hug.

"I'm glad," she said pulling away, "Now I have to eat and get back to work."

Leo and Chris nodded and let Phoebe eath and leave.

"What now?" Leo asked aftet they had eaten.

"A movie?" Chris suggested.

"Harry Potter?" Leo asked.

"Sure," Chris said and they went to the T.V. and turned it on.

Leo then put the movie in.

They sat in slience untill Leo asked, "So you came back to save Wyatt?"

"Yes," Chris said confused.

"And you thought you hated me?"

"Yes," Chris whispered feeling tears threating to spill over, "I did."

"And now you don't?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," Chris now said with the tears now flowing freely.

"Well," Leo said looking at Chris and sighing, "Think we can keep it that way?"

Chris nodded mutley and Leo pulled him into a hug. Chris cried for along time.

"You okay?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," Chris whispere,d "I seem to be crying a lot lately."

"That is a healthy trait thought," Leo chuckled.

"I guess," Chris smiled, "Sorry thought."

"Its okay," Leo said, "Any time you need to cry I'll be here."

Chris smiled and said, "Thanks I appricite it."

Leo and Chris hugged again and Phoebe and Paige were watching them.

"This is great," Phoebe whispered, "They are getting along."

"Yea," Paige said, "How long will it last?"

"A long while I hope," Phoebe said, "Lets go tell Piper.

They then orbed out.

FINI

STORY OVER.


End file.
